I Miss You
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: NejiTen. Sequel To "Bad Boy." In-love? or In-denial?


I Miss You

Sequel to Bad Boy.

To all 15 visitors that have read 'Bad Boy'.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto... I never have- I probably never will. Oh well!

Read and Review

_Hello There..._

_The angel from my nightmares_

_The shadow in the backround of the morgue_

_The unsepecting victim of darkness in the valley......_

I felt empty, "The Great Hyuga Genious is wrong." I said.

"Neji! Don't say that! Hinata screeched. "Don't put yourself down!"

"Leave me alone for awhile." I said swallowing a shot in one gulp. She bowed and walked out. I watched the door when it finally shut. I slammed my head onto the desk.

I heard someone knock and rudely step in. "Hey. What's up?" My head snapped up to find Tenten. She smiled kindly and sat down. She still looked beautiful, her brown hair cascaded down her back framing her face. Her brown eyes still had flecks of green in them. Only I noticed, nobody else had enough time.

"She divorced me. For a contracter!" I said miserably. Tenten giggled as I pouted. "What!? Is my misery funny?!"

"Nej! No! I just..." Her voice was sad. She was cowering and her eyes screamed a plea. Then I noticed what had caused this, I had a kunai knife centimeters away from her neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over myself. God, Tenten, you I wouldn't hurt you." I told her.

"Yea. That's only when you're sane." She snapped. She took the weapon from my hand. I forced a smile as I dropped my empty hands.

"Why are you here?" I asked, she looked at me suprised at the hardness in my voice.

"To see an old friend that is unfortunately not here at the moment." She said moving towards the door.

"I'll call you when he gets here!" I yelled as the door shut. I laid my head against the desk.

_We can live like Jack and Sally if_

_you want._

_Where you can always find me on Christmas and through the_

_night we'll wish ths_

_never ends. We'll wish this never_

_ends._

Christmas, I almost forgot. I would need a mask or a costume for the annual party. I smiled at the kids as they walked past. Temari smiled at me, Shikamaru laying in her lap. "Does everyone have their perfect someone?" I asked aloud.

"I don't." Tenten said now walking beside me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Lately I wanted to srangle her.

"I guess I'm not someone..." Tenten murmered sadly. I turned grabbing her hands.

"Tenten, do you understand? Our destinies are seperate. We aren't meant to be." I told her.

She pulled her hands away and walked. I decided a mask would do just fine.

_I miss you, I miss you._

The party was packed full of people. Everywhere you looked somebody was there.

I stood under the mistletoe. The tradition was that you would your perfect someone under that.

A girl fell and I caught her. The weight of her body pressed me into the wall. "You okay?" I asked holding her in front of me.

She was small with pixie- like brown hair. Her eyes were beautiful green with brown flecks. She was a guardian agnel. She wore no mask, only make-up in the form of a mask. "Oops. I'm sorry."

"You know the tradition, right?" I asked. she nodded as I brought my face down to hers. I kissed her gentley and she ran away.

_I miss you, I miss you._

I saw her again that night. She hung out with Temari and Lee. I nudged Temari. "Who's she?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "What pretty girl in their right mind would hang out with Lee?"

"Tenten!!" Lee yelled.

_Where are you? And I'm _

_so sorry._

I stood there staring at the girl who was Tenten. "Tenten? No lying. You're Tenten?"

"Yea. I am." She said. I stared at her. "I told you our destinies are intertwined!"

"I thought I said the opposite." She stepped back by the anger in my voice.

"Just admit it..." She whispered. I cocked my head in question. "You love me! You want me! You don't want anything as much as you want me! I know I could be prettier! I know I'm flawed! But you still want me!" She yelled. People were now quiet watching us.

"Okay... I love you! Truth be told, I've always wanted you! But you are NOT flawed! I'm the imperfect one! That's why I can't- I can't do anything because you're perfect!" I yelled. People sighed and other people clapped.

_I cannot sleep. I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always. This sick, strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime. _

I couldn't sleep. She consumed my thoughts. I loved her, yes. Damn you Kami, you suck! I thought. Yea, I just said a God sucked. But maybe if she had put me into the Nara Clan or somewhere not so cruel and imperfect.

Kami, you're cruel. Hanabi smiled at me now that I was back. She knew something was going on. Damn suspiscious Hyuga Clan. "You know that Tenten girl, she's beautiful, all the guys talk about her." Hanabi told me.

"I don't think I care... I'm sre I don't care." I snapped putting back my breakfast dish.

"Don't say that!" Hinata screeched. "You love Tenten! Don't you?"

"That's none of your business." I snapped heading out of the dining room. "Leave me alone, go stalk your boyfriend."

"Neji, I've had enough of your mouth! You need to relax!" Hinata screeched.

"I'd relax if you weren't here." I told her shutting my bedroom door in her face.

"That was harsh... Ease up, big boy." I heard her voice so innocent but teasing. "Neji... Why won't you just admit it. You love me. Here- I love you and I missed you terribly."

_And as I stared I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides _

_Like indecision to call you _

_And hear your voice of treason_

"Tenten.... What are you honestly doing here?" I asked sitting at my desk.

"I wanted to see you. As I said our destinies are intertwined." She said putting her head on my shoulder. "Hey, we used to spend every day together."

Flashback

She stood in front of me, challenging me with her deep eyes. I smirked as she leapt at me. She brought me down onto the bed and kissed me. I knew the whole house was wondering what we were doing.

End Flashback

"Every day." She repeated.

Flashback

She jumped up and down with excitment. Gai watched with zero interest. Lee was sitting on the floor counting his weights.

I watched with special interest as she threw herself in my arms. We completed the hardest mision of our lives and it just so happens Tenten's attack had ened it. Lee and Gai were simply jealous and I was actually proud of her.

End Flashback

"So... We were commerades." I threw at her.

"What about those romantic nights?" She threw back.

Flashback

She walked the rose petal covered path and saw me. Her skin was illuminated by the moon. She was so perfect.

"You came." I stated bluntly. My heart was working overtime. I loved her so much. I took herhand and began a slow waltz. The moon totally made her white dress literally glow.

"I love you." We both said. I dipped her low and kissed her. "You're so beautiful." I muttered raising up.

End Flashback

"Okay, so you're right." I told her. She cocked her head and smirked. I knew her thoughts but I pushed them out of my head.

"You're cute." She said as she sat on my lap. I blushed the slightest. She turned her body sothat we were facing each other. She moved closer so that she could whispre in my ear. She placed a finger on my chest. "I love you, I want to do stuff to you. I want you to take control of me. And do stuff to me, you wouldn't do to anyone else."

She was tracing her finger up and down my chest. She brushed her lips against my ear. She reached up with her free hand and slowly unbuttoned her top. My breathing sped up as I picked her up and threw her onto the bed ripping off her top.

_Will you come home and _

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

She was dressing. She was so beautiful, so infuriatingly sexy. I pitied myself for being so in-love. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already the voice inside_

_My head._

"Now, do you love me?" She asked.

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

"Yea, I guess I do." I answered looking her up and down.

_Don't waste your time on me _

_You're already the voice inside my head._

"Well then, do you think there's something you need to say?" She asked straightening herself.

_I miss you, I miss you_

"Yea... Tenten Mitarashi, will you marry me?" I asked getting on one knee.

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already the voice inside my head._

"Neji! I can't believe you finally asked!" Tenten yelled jumping into my arms. "Yes, I most certainly will!"

_I miss you_

_I miss you._

Too bad. She's gone. Died on a mission, the night before the wedding. And I miss her more than anything in this world. Some times the world feels so lonely.


End file.
